Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{4} & {0}+{1} \\ {2}+{3} & {0}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{8} & {1} \\ {5} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$